Finding The Doctor
by Allons-yEveryone
Summary: It was time for her to find her father. She didn't know where he was or how to find him, but hay it was an adventure. She grinned "I hope theres running envolved". If Jenny does find him how is she going to react when-continued summery in story sorry...
1. What A Girl Has To Do

It was time for her to find her father. She didn't know where he was or how to find him, but hay it was an adventure. She grinned "I hope theres running envolved". If Jenny does find him how is she going to react when instead of a man with brown eyes and a blue suit she finds a man with green eyes and a bow tie. Will she believe it's him? Will she even find him? All questions will be answered in this wonderfully humorous and aventures fanfiction.

Enjoy!

My brother wrote that summery for me, he's pretty good at it to. (Admires her brothers work) Anyway heres the story.

V

V

V

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**What A Girl Has To Do**

**

* * *

**

Jenny Pulled the steering wheel towards her as the handbook had said. She had found the handbook tucked under the chair. Lucky she thought to herself. All she knew about was how to fight. But she knew a lot more now; she had found many books on the ship and had read them all. She reckoned the past owner liked to collect books because there were at least two hundred on the ship. Jenny found that she could read a reasonably sized book in less than a minute so she had demolished about a third of them in the past hour.

She put the ship on autopilot for the closest planet and took a look around the small ship. It was at least three metres by five so there wasn't much to explore, mainly books. The exterior was a sort of greyish metal but the interior was made of a soft red material.

"Planet in range…name: Selphardoris…" Jenny rushed to the front and jumped in the black drivers seat as the computer announced the readings. "Selphardoris" Jenny said as she stared upon the bright green sphere. "Population ten billion…" the computer continued to say but Jenny was hypnotised by the planets sheer beauty and could barley think, let alone listen.

As the ship drew closer to the planet, a voice boomed over the intercom. "Mojo Cojo…Ensvika Cogta…Enk qu…State Origin…Wuui Hui."

"Um what?"

"Origin confirmed. Origin…new English."

The ship flew down past the clouds. Jenny stared upon the green planet. She had never seen so much green. The planet was covered in grass except for the places where the huge cities were. The ship slowed as it descended towards a rooftop. It landed with a thump and the door opened.

Jenny placed her feet on the new planet. She was on a new planet…

"hello is this your first landing on this planet" said a robotic voice. Jenny turned around to see a silver head floating in the air. "Um yes"

"Can you confirm that?" the robot head ordered

"ah how?" Jenny asked

"Scanning" The robotic head said as a blue beam passed over Jenny.

A few seconds later the robot confirmed, "Scanning complete. Name: Jenny." Jenny blinked "Species: Unknown. Parents:…" Jenny held her breath "Unkown"

she let out a sigh.

"Please follow. The first landing on this planet is free. Where would you like to go?"

"Um what kinds of places are there?"

"Listing places: Food court, Clothes shop, Jewellery shop, Library, gardening shop…"

"The Library" Jenny interrupted "Can you take me there"

The robot nodded and began to move forwards leading her to a platform. When Jenny's feet were placed on the plat form it began to move downwards. It took her all the way too the ground floor where she stepped off and followed the floating head through the crowd of people. She tried not the stare but there were so many different species. She decided to stare at the robot instead.

Jenny was relieved when they got to the library. "Your time with robot 324 has expired thankyou for your service please have a nice day" then the robot turned and floated away "thankyou" Jenny called after it.

"You don't have to say thankyou, it doesn't understand emotions" said a woman's voice behind her. Jenny turned to find a kind old face smiling up at her. The woman had furry brown skin and bright yellow eyes and was very small.

"My name's Lexiforicmontaliantomo…but you can call me Lexi" The woman smiled before continuing, "Are you looking for anything particularly or are you just looking".

"Just looking thanks" Jenny smiled back as she entered the grand building. Its entry was huge it could fit at least six of her ships and still have room to walk around.

She followed the signs till she found a section on species. After demolishing the whole stack in less than twenty minutes she decided she would have a look around. But when she entered a room with lots of buttons she had to ask Lexi what it was. "Lexi" Jenny called

"Yes dear" came the old woman's answer.

"What's this room for?" Jenny asked

"Oh it's the computer room would you like me to show you how to use the computers?"

"Oh no thanks" Jenny answered smiling she would much rather find out the quicker and probably more efficient way. By book.

Jenny went down every isle until she came across a book about computers, once she had read about thirty she decided it was time to try this computer. It sounded fun. Apparently you could look up anything you wanted to and the computer would give you info on it. First Jenny looked up book. The computer screen whizzed as hundreds of answers came up. "Hmm" Jenny mumbled, "I wonder". Jenny typed in the words "The Doctor"

Millions of readings suddenly popped up. Jenny clicked on the first one. "The doctor" the screen read "a person in the medical society."

"Wrong page" Jenny mumbled as she clicked back and then clicked on another reading. This time she got it right. "The Doctor, One of the many Timelords of Galifray. The planet Galifray along with the Timelords was destroyed, but two Timelords have seemed to survive, their names The Master and The Doctor. Both archenemies locked in a battle as long as time."

Jenny scrolled down she wanted to know more about her dad. "The Doctor stole a Tardis before Galifray fell and so he can pop up any where in time and space."

Tardis was highlighted and so Jenny clicked on it. "The Doctors Tardis is a type 40 it can travel any where except if the time is time locked. It can pull a load of two small planets and it has a chameleon circuit which can make the Tardis change to suit its surroundings."

Jenny clicked back to read more on her father. "The oldest we have heard the doctor to be is 900. But many species can live longer like the doctors friend The Face of Boe who is thought to be millions of years old." The Face of Boe was highlighted so Jenny clicked on it. But it didn't say anything about the doctor except that they knew each other. The info gave her an address.

Good she thought at last she had a lead. Maybe this Face Of Boe had an idea how to find her father.

* * *

Sorry it's bad and short but the next chapter will be better probably =I

I just thought of this when Jenny woke up and flew off to explore new worlds. So I hope you enjoy this.


	2. The Face Of Boe

**Chapter 2: **

**The Face Of Boe**

* * *

Jenny caught a free bus ride to the local centre where The face of Boe was supposed to live. He lived on the very top floor of the tallest tower on the planet. He must be rich Jenny thought to her self. Not a good thing to mess with rich people she had read in a book. She shrugged well it's not like her father would have a friend who was bad.

When Jenny got off the bus she looked up to see a tower that was so tall it blocked out both suns. Everything was black and white it was like there was no colour in the part of the city that she was now in; the tower had no windows and looked like a daunting shadow standing over her. Jenny gulped she hoped the place he lived in didn't reflect what he looked like. She wasn't sure it was a good idea to go see The Face Of Boe anymore. But she had too, she needed to know where her father was she thought determinedly. Jenny walked to the front door and asked the man at the entrance if she could go in. He refused her entrance, so she tried again.

"Please I need to see him"

"Sorry young lady The Face Of Boe is busy. Please leave."

"Please just tell him that I'm the doctors daughter"

"What doctor?" the guard asked

"Just the doctor. Please tell him that." Jenny pleaded

"Hmm" the guard thought after a long moment "I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

The guard turned around and pressed a button and talked into the speaker.

"Uh sir a girl here says she is a doctors-"

"No the doctors" Jenny interrupted him

"The Doctors daughter" The guard finished and let the speaker go, waiting for an answer. "Let her in" a slow old voice answered.

"Off you go" the guard gestured to the entrance with an annoyed face like he had just wasted ten minutes of his life.

Jenny entered a lift that took her to the very top floor. The lift opened up to a hall with only one door at the end of it. Jenny took a step forward, the hall was dark and nothing made a sound, she was a little scared. "Don't be afraid" she jumped at the sound and the voice made a slow chuckle in response. She walked forward quickening her pace a little, when she reached the door she knocked "come in" the same voice answered. Jenny opened the door and walked in she was a little disorientated the room had a brilliant light and it took some time for her eyes to adjust after the dark hallway. Huge windows lined the whole room and out of those windows Jenny could see the whole town and past that just green, green grass. Both suns were setting, one at the horizon and the other still in the sky, there light shone strait into the room.

She gasped, it was so different from what she had seen from the outside. "Come sit down" said the same mysterious voice, she was now not scared, she wanted to see this Face Of Boe. Jenny was so hypnotised by the view she hadn't looked around the room so when she did she was surprised to see a huge glass container with….what she assumed was The Face Of Boe. He was exactly what his name proposed a face floating in a liquid behind a glass container. "I thought you would be more talkative being the doctors daughter," said The Face Of Boe. "Um sorry sir-" Jenny started. "I came here to ask about my father, where you good a friend of his?"

The Face Of Boe chuckled again in his slow old voice "no need for apologising. You asked if your father and I were good friends well in some ways yes"

Jenny nodded "well do you know where I could find him?"

"Yes and no, yes because I know where he will be and that is at the hospital you can see from this window, and no because he won't know you yet"

Jenny's face fell "so how can I find him?"

"Well if your father had been more social then I would have given you an exact time, place and planet. But I'm afraid I cannot"

Jenny was about to give up, say her thanks and leave when The Face Of Boe said "But I do know someone who can take you to him" he smiled as Jenny's face suddenly lit up with excitement and joy.

"See that wrist band on the table" The Face Of Boe gestured with his eyes. Jenny looked and saw the wristband; it was black and had buttons all over it. "Take it and place it on your wrist its a time agent's equipment"

"Thankyou" Jenny smiled; she hoped this meant it would take her to a time The Doctor would likely be.

"Look for a woman named Sarah Jane Smith she'll help you"

Jenny nodded, "Um how do I work this though"

"Type in the code 2456dtm901jcx34z333 and tell your father that his looking at the answer"

Jenny looked confused, looking at the answer what did that mean? she pressed in the code and waited

"Then press the red button, goodbye Jenny," The Face Of Boe said

Jenny pressed the button, there was a flash, and she blinked. She was blinded momentarily but her vision soon came back and she stared around her in amazement, she was on a whole new planet. She took a step "uh" she grunted; there was a lot more gravity on this planet. She saw a man on top of a weird contraption with two wheels, "excuse me?" she asked

"do you know where Sarah Jane Smith is"

"No" the man grunted, the contraption obviously used a lot of energy; Jenny's heart's sank.

"but I know where she lives" the man said "that house just there" he pointed to a big brick house just a few houses down, "whoa" he exclaimed as the thing he was on trembled and he nearly fell. "Thanks!" Jenny called to him as he continued on past her. Weird, she'd have to ask her father about that contraption.

Jenny went and knocked on the door. A boy answered, "Hi can I help you"

"Uh yes I'm looking for Sarah Jane Smith" Jenny answered

"Uh mum a girl here wants to see you," he shouted behind his shoulder

A woman peeked around the corner and strode over, she had a dark brown bob and green eyes "Hi how can I be of assistance?"

"I was told by a….friend to come see you" Jenny smiled

"Who's this friend?" Sarah asked

"Um The Face Of Boe"

"Don't know him, weird name" Sarah looked like she wanted to help but didn't know how

"Uh I was wondering do you know The Doctor"

"A doctor? There's a hospital in town" Sarah Jane looked a bit suspicious, so Jenny pushed on

"Um actually I was looking for a specific doctor, his name is The Doctor"

Sarah Jane then asked, "who are you and what do you want with The Doctor"

Jenny was a little taken aback by the question but answered without a pause "I'm his daughter"

Sarah looked even more suspicious "prove it"

Jenny didn't know how, how was she supposed to prove that she was an impossible alien's daughter? Then she remembered, Donna The Doctor's companion and friend had gotten a stethoscope and used it to show The Doctor that Jenny had two hearts. So maybe, just maybe if she did the same then Sarah might realise.

Sarah was about to close the door when Jenny asked, "do you have a stethoscope?" Sarah obviously knew exactly what she meant because she went back down the hallway leaving the door ajar. She came back after a few minutes holding a silver stethoscope. She put it around her neck and pulled her hair back to get the earpieces in place. She then picked up the round disk like shaped end and moved closer to Jenny she did all this without a word. She placed the disk on Jenny's chest, which she had now uncovered; Jenny winced at the cold but also kept silent. She saw Sarah flinch "well" she said "it seems I've got my self another civilian in need, let's find your father" Jenny smiled broadly finally she would find her father once more.

* * *

So did you like the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and enjoyed the second even more.

I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter, your guess is as good as mine and I'm the author. :D


	3. Tracking A Timelord

**Chapter 3: **

**Tracking A Timelord**

* * *

As they entered her house she asked "Who's the mother?" she smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes and Jenny could tell she was sad.

"I don't have a mother I was made by a machine using the doctors skin tissue," Jenny explained. Sarah's face lit up "like a cloning devise"

"Kind of and it was also done despite The Doctor's protest's" Jenny answered with a laugh.

Sarah laughed also and led Jenny upstairs to the attic. Sarah opened a door and stepped inside followed by the curious Jenny "wow"

"This is where I research aliens" Sarah gestured around the room

"You mean you help people like my father?" Jenny asked

"I used to be your father's companion" Sarah said with a sad smile

"Wow really, awesome is it as good as it sounds, I mean travelling with him?"

"Better" Sarah told her with a smile "you'll love it"

Jenny sighed imaging travelling through time and space with her father it would be wonderful, but reality called her back she still had to find him. "K-9 out ya come" Sarah called. A silver metal doglike thing wheeled out. "This is K-9" Sarah gestured to the metal dog "He and Mr Smith will help us find you father" Sarah told her.

"Uh" Jenny didn't know what quite to think. "He was a present from the doctor" Sarah smiled. "Uh he's a metal dog," Jenny said

"Master" K-9 said wagging he's tail.

"Oh my, you must nearly have the same chemical structure as the doctor, that means if K-9 had a sample of your blood he could track The Doctor with some help from Mr Smith"

"so do you have a pin or something that I could prick my self with?" Jenny asked

"Um I should do somewhere here" Sarah opened a draw and fiddled around for something "ah here" and she passed a container filled with clean needled exactly for the purpose of taking samples. Jenny pricked herself and drew enough blood for K-9 to sample. K-9 took the sample and whizzed recognising the blood at once. "Follow me" he said moving to the door. It was just getting late so there weren't many people out, luckily thought Sarah Jane. Jenny and Sarah ran after K-9 as he zoomed off in one direction. "That metal dog is one fast robot" Jenny puffed.

K-9 had rushed off so fast that they hadn't caught up yet but they believed they were going in the right direction. Streetlights were only just turning on so when they reached a cross road they could see K-9 wagging his little tail while sitting near an old cinema door. "The doctor was here," said K-9's mechanical voice. "Well done boy" said Sarah affectionately scratching the dog's head. "But he's not here?" Jenny asked confused. "Affirmative" K-9 exclaimed, "Master was here five years ago" K-9 said fondly "But how is that helpful?" Jenny asked a frown on her face. "Well this is where Mr Smith comes in"

Jenny, Sarah Jane and K-9 all ran back to the house, Sarah Jane unlocked and they were all up stairs in a second. "Mr Smith I need you" Sarah Jane called out as soon as she was in the attic. The boy who had answered the door was sitting in the chair as the desk and stood at his mother's voice. He stepped over to Jenny and offered his hand "Clive" he smiled; Jenny returned the gesture "I'm Jenny" and Jenny gasped when she saw the brick fireplace on the opposite side of the attic suddenly brake open and turn into a computer "what can I do for you Sarah Jane?" the computer asked in a load male voice. "K-9?" Sarah Jane called her metal dog forward "yes mistress" he said obediently placing a rock, from the spot where The Doctor had been 5 years ago, on Mr Smith.

"Mr Smith I want you to track The Doctor" Sarah Jane said

"This will be hard and might take me a while would you like me to complete the request?" asked the computer "I would" said Sarah Jane. That night Jenny stayed at Sarah Jane's house on a mattress in the attic where she would be the first to know when The Doctor was found.

That morning Jenny decided she would go find Martha or Donna, Sarah had said that they lived in this time period and where good friends of Sarah's all though she hadn't seen them in a while. Jenny looked up Donna's place in the phone book and she found her. Jenny walked to the house, which was small and made of brick. There was no car in the drive way but that didn't mean no one was home. Jenny knocked three times and then again when no one answered. "Coming" a man's voice called from inside and then the door opened. "Hello how can I help you?" a kind looking old man answered the door. "Hi I'm looking for Donna," said Jenny "Oh are you one of her new work friends?" the old man asked

"Kinda"

"Well come on in" The old man gestured into the house.

"Thankyou"

They sat down at a table in the living room and the man whose name was Wilfrey told her that Donna lived at a different house. "So who are you again?" Wilfrey asked

"Oh um not sure if Donna told you but she went travelling with my dad for a while and then we got separated so I haven't seen her since"

"Whose your dad then" Wilfrey said he had a nagging feeling at the back of his head that he already knew the answer.

"Oh his name is The Doctor" Jenny said smiling. Wilfrey jumped out of his seat "She can never remember do you hear me, you can't tell her"

"What?" Jenny asked, "What happened". Wilfrey explained what had happened with The Doctor and Donna and Jenny was sad to hear it. Donna was so great with The Doctor and now she didn't even remember him, she wouldn't even remember Jenny.

"I'm so sorry" Jenny told the old man

"I just wish she could remember and everything would be fine, but I don't think that's possible," Wilfrey said

"I'll leave now but I'll keep looking for something that could help her ok" Wilfrey nodded "But you can't tell her until your sure of it, The Doctor said that if she remembers once more that will be her last chance and…" Jenny nodded and left.

Jenny looked for Martha but couldn't find an address, she asked Sarah and she said to go to Torchwood and ask there. So Jenny with Sarah's instructions headed off to Torchwood. When she got there a man was heading out "Um hello is this Torchwood?" Jenny asked him. "Why who wants to know?" The man asked back. "Um I'm looking for Martha Jones she's a friend of mine" Jenny said

"How do you know Martha?" This man asked a lot of questions

"She was with my friend The Doctor"

The man suddenly grinned, "Any friend of the doctor's is a friend of mine, Jack Harkness at your service" Jenny blushed when he took her hand and kissed it.

"So Martha Jones, she's on a mission down in Australia of all places, so she won't be back for a while" Jack said.

Jack told Jenny all about Torchwood and when he finished he said "why I've never talked this much before, you must be a bad influence one me" Jenny blushed again "so now that I've shut up let me listen to your lovely sweet voice"

Jenny smiled and was abut to start when another man came out of Torchwood and saw them "Hay Jack uh we need some help down here"

"Oh sorry Ianto this is Jenny, Jenny this is Ianto"

"Hi" Ianto mumbled "Uh Jack the rift it's playing up again"

"Coming" Jack jogged too the door "Jenny you want to see inside?"

"Oh yes please" Jenny giggled following Jack.

Jack led Jenny too a room with lots of junk all over the place he pulled a chair out for her and said he'd be back in a minute. Jenny stared around her wondering if she'd ever get too that day when she would meet her father again. "Sorry I kept you waiting, coffee" Jack came in with two mugs. "I've never had coffee before" Jenny said interested "well then ain't you gonna love it" laughed Jack passing one mug too her. She took a sip "hmmm" she did love it, "told you so" Jack smiled.

"So tell me about your self" Jack said "How do you know The Doctor, were you a former companion?" Jack asked as Ianto joined them in the room with his own mug of coffee. "Well I'm the Doctors daughter" Jenny smiled; Jack suddenly spat coffee all over the floor. "Ha" Ianto started too laugh, "You were flirting with his daughter" Jack went red in the face "The Doctor's not with you though is he?" he asked nervously. "No, why?" Jenny asked "no reason I'm just going to you know…" and Jack left the room. Ianto was still laughing but quietly "um Ianto what's wrong with Jack?" Jenny asked, "well um your father and him aren't great friends Jack wants to be but The Doctor's not really understanding and well The Doctor would probably give Jack shit if he found out" Ianto grinned "which isn't a bad thing"

Jenny hear Jack mumble something before entering the room again "Um I'm sorry Jenny" Jack said politely with out flirting, flirting with Rose was one thing but with Jenny The Doctor's daughter…Jack was in for it now. After Jack apologised and stopped flirting Jenny continued her story ending with one question "so when did you last see my dad"

"A while ago actually, I went off to the quadram system a year ago and he met me there…he was saying goodbye" Jack frowned.

"Why" Jenny asked

"No idea"

* * *

BTW I'm writting the next chapter and I may even publish it tomorrow (18th July) so come back and check again!

Oh and please review if you like my story cos otherwise what will keep me writing :D and I'll write quicker if I get more reviews.

So keep reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Close Encounter Of A Timelord Kind

**Chapter 4: **

**Close Encounter Of A Timelord Kind**

* * *

That week went so very slowly Jenny kept checking up on Mr Smith but nothing changed. Jenny went to see Donna pretending that she had the wrong address and to Torchwood to see Jack more. He continued to be polite but a flirt or to sometimes slipped. She liked him; she liked him a lot and didn't hide it when she began to flirt back. Ianto would smile at those little moments. But still the week went so slow. "Jenny, Jenny where are you" Sarah's voice called

"Here" Jenny came rushing into the attic "what's wrong"

"The doctor's here," Sarah shouted as she grabbed her coat and rushed down stairs and out the door followed by K-9 who they could take only because it was dark, Jenny wasn't far on her heels.

K-9 led them to the cinema and Jenny waited listening for the tell tale noise of the Tardis. Sarah had shown a picture and sound recording of it and Jenny had been mesmerised by the sound. "The Doctor is here," K-9 said and then…there, there was the noise just around the corner. Jenny ran to it but when she got there all she saw was the blue box slowly disappearing, leaves flew in circles as the Tardis began to disappear. "Doctor! Doctor...dad," she shouted but it was too late. Sarah patted Jenny's back and when Jenny turned around and burst into tears Sarah held her tight. Sarah had a son but she couldn't help feeling the need to comfort this girl like a motherly figure.

The Tardis had taken him to a deserted cinema, but there was no sign of alien's being their so The Doctor had immediately gone back into the Tardis and left. He had thought he had heard someone's voice. But entering the vortex always lit up memories like that. He had heard his daughter's voice and sadly it was impossible that it could be real. "I felt us land" a sniffily voice said from the hallway "go to bed Amy your sick as it is and I'll tell you if there's an adventure but there wasn't the Tardis landed randomly" he said pulling down a lever, he typed in GO on the typewriter and turned one of the taps making sure that the dial wasn't playing up. He decided to let the Tardis choose what time and place to go. The clock flapped as it sped on to a date in the future then suddenly it stopped. The doctor checked the date, The Tardis had gone into the future but only by five days it was even the same year and same planet, maybe even the same street.

The doctor opened the Tardis door "yep same street" The Doctor said to himself. "Doctor I think I might take some of that medicine now" Amy sniffed "But you refused to take it half an hour ago" The Doctor said "Yeah well I didn't feel that sick" Amy mumbled sneezing "bless you, come on it's in the kitchen" The Doctor led her away. Poor Amy had been ill for a couple of days now and she hated it because it meant she couldn't go on any adventures. The Doctor had stopped of at a medical planet and gotten an antidote that would make the cold go away in ten minutes. Amy didn't believe him when he tried to feed her the stuff; she said it looked like mould and The Doctor had to admit that it was white and furry. Amy took the stuff nearly vomiting after "it taste's like strawberries and lettuce" she said wrinkling her nose. The Doctor left her there to recover and went back to the front door of the Tardis.

He rubbed the her affectionately "what's wrong girl" she whirred at his touch "are you talking to her again?" Amy's clear voice called from the Tardis before she walked out. The doctor closed the Tardis door and went to look around hoping he'd find something to do and that's when he saw Jenny sitting on a bench he looked back at Amy to see if he was day dreaming "what?" Amy asked and then he looked back at where Jenny had been but she was gone, it must have been a trick of the light…or something. The doctor ran over too the bench anyway followed by a confused Amy "what's going on?" she asked "nothing I just thought…I saw someone" The Doctor said was he seeing things know. "I think we should go explore some alien planet or…something," The Doctor said to Amy, earth had to many memories. "Ok then" Amy said throwing her arms up in the air. The doctor and Amy walked back to the Tardis and put the key in, but the door wouldn't open "oh come on" the Tardis wouldn't let the doctor inside. "What's wrong?" Amy asked "the Tardis she isn't lettin' me in" The Doctor grunted trying to open the door.

He and Amy decided they would go for a walk seeing as the Tardis didn't want him to leave this time period yet. Amy had asked to go to the loo and so The doctor not wanting to be standing outside the girl's bathroom in a shopping mall told her he'd meet her in the park. He walked quietly and that was when he saw her again Jenny, she was sitting on another bench near the lake. He started to walk keeping his eyes on her making sure she didn't disappear. As he got closer she went to get up but he couldn't let her go even if she wasn't real "Jenny" he called, she looked around saw him but still turned to go. "Jenny" he ran over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her into a hug he began to laugh happily

"Who are you?" she said confused pushing him away

"I'm your father," The Doctor told her

"What is this some sick joke, your not my dad" Jenny started to walk quicker

"Oh" The Doctor slapped him self "new face, no I am, I'm the Doctor" he tried to reason with her

"No your not, I think I'd know my own dad" then she started to run

"Jenny wait up" he didn't know how but his daughter was alive and he had to make sure he didn't lose her again.

The man ran after her, following her all the way too Sarah Jane's house. She put the key that Sarah had given her into the door and ran in. Just as the man got to the door, she closed it. She slid to the floor and began to cry she couldn't help herself. The man began to bang on the door shouting "Jenny it is me!" after a while he went and Jenny went to see Sarah Jane.

"What's the matter hunny?" Sarah Jane asked as soon as Jenny was in the room

"This man was following me and making fun of me," she wept

"Really where is he now" Sarah said angrily heading to the front door, Jenny was like a daughter to her and she wasn't going to let anything happen to her until she found her father.

The doctor got to the door just as Jenny closed it on him "Jenny please…wait a sec I know this street this is…" it was Sarah Jane's house. The Doctor ran back to the park he saw Amy "Where the hell have you been I've been looking every where for you…what are you doing? Where are we going now?" she mumbled as The Doctor dragged her away.

"We need the Tardis right now ok" The Doctor said

"Um ok but I thought it wasn't gonna let you in" Amy's voice was bored as she was dragged through the park "you know I can walk, if you let go of me we could run to the Tardis if it would make you feel better" she joked. The Doctor let go of Amy and sprinted away, Amy just stared she hadn't meant it but…she ran after him anyway.

The Doctor placed his key into the Tardis lock and just like that it unlocked "well what'a'you know" Amy smiled as she jumped into the Tardis "so now can we please go some where interesting?" Amy asked leaning on the balustrade.

"I've got something important to do" The Doctor said working quickly with the Tardis controls, he had a look of intense concentration.

"What's happening now then?" Amy asked "is this all because of a girl?" Amy joked watching The Doctor work

"Yes" The Doctor answered

Amy's face fell "really"

"Yeah…wait not like that…Ohhh ok," The Doctor said turning around, Amy could tell he was going to go into one of his long lectures/stories. "Me and some companions of mine a while back landed on this planet, there I was forcibly taken to a machine where they took some of my skin tissue and created another being from it…my daughter" Amy's mouth fell open "you have a daughter?" she asked, "Well there was a fight and she was shot…she died in my arms but somehow she's here now and I met her in the park" The Doctor smiled "but she didn't recognise me" the smile left his face.

"If she's your daughter how can she not recognise you?" Amy asked

"Because there's this complicated thing that happens to Timelords it's called regeneration, where when my body is dying it will rebuild itself except I completely change" The Doctor said sadly "I'm a whole new person…well except for the memories"

Amy stood there listening to The Doctor "that's kinda scary you know…what did you look like before?" Amy asked

"Well I've regenerated eleven times" The Doctor said

"Ooh can I see…do you have photo's?" Amy asked excitedly

"Yes" The Doctor rolled his eye's "in there" he pointed to a cupboard on the other side of the room, Amy pulled out everything until she came to a black photo album. She opened it up and on the first page it said "regeneration ten" Amy gasped "Oh my god! Why couldn't you have come seen me like that!" She exclaimed. The Doctor rolled his eyes and continued to work, he was hijacking Mr Smith so he could get inside Sarah Jane's house.

Sarah Jane held Jenny tight "we'll find him don't worry" she said to her

"But Sarah Jane we've been looking for two week's now" she wept

"And I've been looking for year's, but he always seem's to pop up here and there randomly when ever you least-do you hear that"

That's when they both hear the sound…the sound of the Tardis they stood up and both ran to the attic "Sarah Jane…something his hijacking my system should I disable the machine?" Mr Smith asked "NO! No leave it!" Sarah Jane called as all the papers and light materials flew around the room.

Jenny smiled uncontrollably as she wiped away her tear's watching the blue box materialize in the big room.

**

* * *

Jenny's gonna have a big shock when her dad's really that creepy guy she met in the park...LOL**


	5. Time To Face The Facts

**Author Note:**

**By the way I didn't know that Ianto died I don't watch Torchwood I just saw the DW episode with him in it and I know he likes coffee that's all…lol. So yeah just pretend he didn't die or it's in the time line before he died and after The Doctor regenerated if that's even possible.**

**BTW I wrote this down the bottom underneath the other author note so skip it if you've read this.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

**Time To Face The Facts**

* * *

The Tardis landed, Jenny held her breath and grinned. He was here, he was finally here and was in the same room with her she was gonna be with her dad again finally. Sarah Jane cam and stood next to Jenny holding her tight. She looked at her and Sarah Jane looked back they both smiled knowing they had finally found him.

The Tardis door opened and a red head jumped out

"Oh um sorry? Doctor yeah there's a blondy and a bob!" the girl called back inside to The Doctor in a strong Scottish accent. Jenny stared the red head must be The Doctor's companion. Sarah Jane who looked a little upset she had just been called a bob placed her hand out "Sarah Jane"

"Amy…and you" Amy pointed to Jenny "he's not been shuttin' up about you"

Jenny was a little startled by the girl who seemed to be angry with her for some reason…it surprised her even more when she smiled and grabbed her into a hug. "Nice to meet you Jenny" Amy told her "I thought you said you really wanted to see her Doctor?" Amy called into the Tardis.

"I was just making sure she knew it was me and well done miss Pond I think you carried the greetings out wonderfully…" an unfamiliar man's voice said, Jenny was confused and stepped back a step when the man from before stepped out of the Tardis. "Sarah Jane Smith" the man nodded at Sarah Jane "Jenny…" the man looked at Jenny and Jenny couldn't believe it. No she thought, that wasn't her father, that couldn't be her father.

"Doctor" Sarah Jane exclaimed happily "bloody hell stop changing your face" she smiled and went over to hug him. "I'm sorry," he said

"Your even younger now, look at you" Sarah frowned

"You didn't tell me that he looked like this now" Sarah turned to Jenny…and then she realised Jenny didn't know he had regenerated and from the look she had on her face, she didn't know what regeneration was.

"Jenny" the man began to move closer to her, but Jenny pulled away and ran down stairs. She began to cry again, this was a dream she thought, this is a bad dream, a nightmare I'll wake up I'll wake up.

"Oh dear" Sarah Jane said sadly at The Doctor

"What was I supposed to do Sarah?" The Doctor asked her as he sat down on the step "I don't know what you could of done but now that you're here we can work it out…I'm going to go down stairs and talk to Jenny ok"

The Doctor nodded still with a sad look on his face.

Sarah Jane walked down stairs and looked for Jenny…but she wasn't anywhere to be found and then she saw the front door close. Sarah thought about the easiest way to go about this when she got an idea. "Luke!" Sarah called

"Yeah" came Luke's response "I need you to explain Timelord regeneration to Jenny" Sarah Jane told him quietly. "Ok cool" Luke smiled happily "oh and Luke" Sarah Jane pulled him back before he left the room "be sympathetic ok she didn't know her father could regerate and now his not the man she knew" Luke nodded. Luke was a smart boy but when he explained things he got a little crazy and he sometimes sounded interested at the wrong times. Now would not be a good time for that.

Jenny sat outside Sarah Jane's house…what had happened she had never read anything about The Doctor changing like that…Was this a trick, someone was playing on her? Jenny heard the front door open and expected it to be Sarah Jane or even the red head, but she was surprised when Luke sat beside her. "You know I never had a mum or dad, I was created by aliens and Sarah Jane found me and adopted me…I believe she is my mother" Luke told Jenny. Jenny hadn't known that but it did explain why Sarah Jane was so much older than him and why she was on her own.

Luke explained to Jenny about how Timelords changed their appearances when they had to regenerate "your father, The Doctor told me that when they are nearly dead there body starts to fix it self and to do that it starts from scratch basically but The Doctor also told me that other Timelords could change them selves to look like how they wanted to look" Luke explained "but The Doctor said that he was not a natural and found it hard to do that and painful so he doesn't get a choice in what he changes into and if you think about it wouldn't you rather your father changed than died" Jenny understood that Luke was trying to help and she knew he was right, she would rather her father changing than dying she was just going to have to get used to it.

Jenny believed Luke and Sarah Jane and she knew it was time to face the facts. Jenny climbed the stairs one at a time, slowly, when she reached the top she knocked on the door and waited "come in" came the Amy's voice. Jenny opened the door; as soon as Amy saw it was Jenny she went over to her and pattered her on the back before heading down stairs. Just Jenny and the Tardis stood in the attic room and Jenny knew she had to now knock on the Tardis door.

Jenny walked over slowly and knocked, there was no answer and so was about to turn when the door creaked open. "Doctor?" Jenny asked as she walked in, the ship was amazing now she knew what The Doctor had meant when he said she was magnificent. She walked up the ramp to the control panel; she didn't touch but stared intently at all the levers, buttons and weird instruments. She rubbed the Tardis "your beautiful" and as she said so the Tardis hummed and Jenny understood it, the Tardis was happy to see her. "She like's you" the voice startled Jenny and she span around in surprise only to find The Doctor.

"Did Sarah Jane explain?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah" Jenny knew instantly what he was talking about

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop my self from changing I didn't want to and I'm sorry I left without you, I'm sorry that I scared you and I'm sorry that you've gone through all this trouble" The Doctor looked sad and looked like he wanted to just hug Jenny and tell her how happy he was to see her. Jenny now knew it was him, the talk with Luke she thought had made her realise but no it was now when The Doctor showed all that love for her that she realised. "Don't apologise" and she through her self at him hugging her father tightly "Oh" Jenny stepped back smiling "you have a bit of a tummy now, you used to be thinner and taller look" The Doctor looked taken aback "I'm not shorter and I'm not tubby"

Jenny raised her eyebrow and they both laughed. Father and Daughter finally reunited.

Jenny and The Doctor jumped out of the Tardis, both surprised to see Sarah Jane and Amy talking. "You better not leave me just like that" Amy told him wagging her finger "poor Sarah Jane" Sarah lay her head in her hands she hadn't wanted Amy to complain to The Doctor. The Doctor smiled he felt so happy to all have them together. "Oh Doctor I nearly forgot" Sarah Jane smiled and stood up "K-9 out ya come" she called. A metal dog suddenly appeared from behind the Tardis. "Master!" it said excitedly, The Doctor bent down on his knees and patted him "missed you" he said scratching his head.

That night The Doctor took Jenny inside the Tardis and to her room that he had created; Jenny loved it and asked to sleep there that night. Jenny got in bed and heard a knock at the door "come in" she called, The Doctor entered and sat on the end of her bed "nighty, night sweet heart" he said to her and then began to get up but Jenny pulled him back down "can I have a story?" Jenny asked. The Doctor was a little surprised but his brain reminded him that she was only about a year old. The Doctor told her of Galifrey and of his child hood and when Jenny had fallen asleep half way through the story he kissed her forehead and left the room.

"You know that was really sweet" Amy's voice made The Doctor jump, he turned around to see her smile "you know you're a little scary right?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah I'm the red scaled blue eyed dragon watch out here comes Amy Pond" she said leaning over and biting into The Doctor's hand "OW…you bit me" The Doctor exclaimed in surprise "oh it was only a nibble and that's for bitting me when we where in the caves" she smiled "But that was because I was saving your life"

When Jenny woke the next day The Doctor gave Jenny a tour of the Tardis "Wow" Jenny exclaimed when The Doctor took her to the library "It's like as big as the one I went to on that other planet" Jenny's eye's widened as she stared in wonder. "Your allowed here anytime you want for as long as you want" The Doctor told her, Jenny squeezed him tight "thankyou, thankyou, thankyou" she squealed. "Oh and could we go to Torchwood today?" Jenny asked

"You know Torchwood?"

"Yeah and Jack"

"Oh" The Doctor changed the subject straight away; he would talk to Jack later "and could you to tell me how you got to this time period while where here?" The Doctor asked "course" Jenny smiled sitting down at a table and getting comfy.

Jenny begun "Well there was this small ship on Messalain and I flew it to another planet, I researched you up and found that you had a friend living on that planet…it was soooo lucky and-" The Doctor interrupted her "who was it"

"Uh The Face Of Boe he said you guys had a strange friendship"

The Doctor smiled "Yeah you could say that, wait have you told anyone of The Face Of Boe?" her father asked

"No just Sarah Jane and you"

"Good"

Jenny shrugged before continuing, "-and he gave me this" Jenny brought out the black wristband The Face Of Boe had given her. "A vortex manipulator" The Doctor nodded "I…Jack has one just like that…they all look the same" The Doctor held his hand out and Jenny past it to him. Then Jenny continued, "he told me who to look for, Sarah Jane and what numbers to type in and now here I am and I found you" Jenny finished jumping up to hug her dad.

After The Doctor landed the Tardis near Torchwood and they stepped out and they walked to the entrance "Hay Jack its Jenny" Jenny said pressing a button down and talking into a speaker. Jack had become fond of Jenny and he had given up on not flirting, I mean it wasn't like The Doctor was going to just appear out of nowhere and come into Torchwood.

"Oh my is that a goddess speaking, am I dead?" Jack teased

"Oh shut up and come up here," Jenny laughed, The Doctor who didn't think it was very amusing stayed quiet.

When Jack walked out the door he continued to flirt not knowing that the Doctor was the man standing with Jenny. "So who's this guy?" Jack asked giving him a little punch on the arm.

"Hello Jack it's nice to see you again" The Doctor smiled

"Oh shit" Jack blushed "Uh sorry Doctor, you really shouldn't do that" and he went off to sulk, Ianto laughed. Jenny went off and talked with Ianto because The Doctor had told her he needed to have a chat with Jack. Jack was hyperventilating at the thought of flirting with The Doctor's daughter.

"Jack"

"Yeah"

"You like Jenny?" The Doctor asked pointing to his daughter

"Um yeah…like a friend that's all" Jack said hurriedly

"Yeah, right" The Doctor didn't believe Jack in the slightest "…anyway in the future you know how you said you wanted to know if I knew how long you lived for, well I met you in the far future and Jenny finds your future self, can you give her your vortex manipulator and send her to Sarah Jane for me?" The Doctor asked him

"Um yeah" Jack was a little confused "hang on you said far future…do I still look…you know like me?" Jack asked

"Truthfully...no"

"But do I...can I still you know" Jack made a rude gesture with his hands

"I don't know" The Doctor said "and before you go...you can't tell Jenny that you where the one that helped her find me and you can't ask about it at all" The Doctor told him.

"I can't ask anything?" Jack asked

"Nothing" The Doctor said sternly "and if you do I'll know"

"Um ok" Jack said as he got up to go

"Oh and Jack"

"Yes Doctor?" Jack gulped

"Go and flirt with my daughter," The Doctor ordered

Jack who nearly fainted from the fear of an angry Timelord walked away a little light headed and confused...

* * *

Thankyou so much for all the review's I'm soooo happy everyone's enjoying it...well the one's that review that is...I might take a while to write the chapters soon cos school's starting again but I'll write as fast as I can.

:D By the way the end is coming up soon. But I'm not sure if it's going to be the next chapter or the one after that :D

Did you like Jack's flirting...lol I'm quite pleased about how that worked out.

Excuse the bad grammer...

PLEASE KEEP REVIEW REMEMBER IT KEEP'S ME WRITING AND WRITING FASTER!

**Author Note:**

**By the way I didn't know that Ianto died I don't watch Torchwood I just saw the DW episode with him in it and I know he likes coffee that's all…lol. So yeah just pretend he didn't die or it's in the time line before he died and after The Doctor regenerated if that's even possible.**


	6. Solving The Unsolvable

**Chapter 6: **

**Solving The Unsolvable**

* * *

Jenny was in the library; she had decided to read just after dinner. Her father, Jack and her had gone to the park and talked. Jack had given her his number and after she had begged her dad he bought her a phone. She had been playing with it for a while now and was an expert. But she would never choose technology over a good old book, so she sat quietly reading one book after the other.

While they were at the park The Doctor had explained to his daughter about Donna's condition. Jenny remembered his words clearly "if she remembers once more she will burn and die" her fathers face looked so sad and Jenny was determined to make him feel better so she had taken home…she loved that "home" where she had made him dinner, sausages and mash.

Jenny put down her twentieth book and decided to retrieve another. She made her way around pile's of book's to a shelf she pulled a ladder from under a near by table and climbed up it. She pulled out a book, dusting it off before placing it back again she looked around searching for the perfect book to read.

She sighed; she hadn't found anything in that section. She went further into the forest of shelf's searching for something she felt like reading. She passed many shelves' some completely dusty some that looked like her father had read them recently.

She was very far into the library, she had walked for fifteen minutes finally finding a short little shelf she picked a book at random, a thick book fell from a shelf above her hitting her on the head. "Ow" she cried before picking both books up, she rubbed her head as she made her way back to the entrance of the library. She sat down on a chair and began to read the thinner of the two. Bored after the first chapter she placed the book down heading to her room with the thicker of the two. She placed it on her side table and jumped into bed glancing at the clock "9 o'clock time for bed" she yawned and closed her eye's falling asleep immediately.

The Doctor jumped out of bed "8.00 o'clock perfect time to get up on a Sunday" he smiled, Jenny was going to kill him, when he was a teenager, one hundred and 10 his mother had a hard time getting him and his sister out of bed. So this would be a laugh. The Doctor crept to Jenny's bedroom door; he placed his ear to the door and listened. There was no sound. He opened the door quietly and then shouted, "BOO!"

Jenny who was already awake sat dressed upon her bed with a book in her lamp…She stared at her father who was standing in her doorway with a weird expression on his face. "Um…morning" Jenny said slowly. Her father smiled and went and stood normally "morning….I just thought…never mind…morning" he repeated.

The Doctor hadn't expected Jenny to be awake. But recovering quickly he muttered his good morning's before saying he was going to go make breakfast. Jenny smiled, she had gotten so used to her father's new appearance and actions, but now and again he would still surprise her.

Jenny's book was about the strange thing's that could happen with timelord's and other species. There were page's on interbreeding that's children would be distorted and there were pages on timelord's picking up strange word's and accents from all over the place. There was basically anything that could happen between a Timelord and another specie's in this book. Jenny found it strange but also interesting at what had happened in history, that's when she came to a chapter that was all on one subject, she read it allowed "Human Timelord's" she turned the page…and then turned back reading the words again "Human Timelord's" She suddenly began reading vigorously, she had finished the whole chapter in less than a minute, jumping out of bed Jenny rushed to her father in a kitchen making, what smelt like burnt pancakes.

"DAD, OH MY GOD, I WAS READING THIS BOOK ON RANDOM TIMELORD AND OTHER SPECIE PROBLEMS AND I CAME ACROSS THIS CHAPTER AND IT HAD…OH MY GOD. IT HAD STUFF ON…YOU'LL NEVER GEUSS…COME ON GEUSS" The Doctor blinked as his daughter shouted at him very quickly smiling. He caught nothing of what she said or what she wanted him to do. "WELL IT HAD STUFF ALL ON TIMELORDS AND HUMAN'S AND BAD REGENERATION'S AND METECRISIS'S AND I WORKED OUT WHAT WE COULD DO…AND YOU'LL LOVE IT. WELL I LOVE IT OH MY GOD-"

"JENNY SHUT UP!" The Doctor shouted, Jenny did so and The Doctor continued, "ok now calm down let's have breakfast and you can tell me slowly" Jenny jumped into her seat and waited, jumping up and down in the chair. The Doctor sighed hoping this was not something about Jack and her. "Ok" The Doctor said, once a huge burnt pancake was sitting on a plate in front of both of them. Jenny began to tell The Doctor what she had found "I was reading this book on Timelord mistakes…basically stuff on interbreeding and stuff" The Doctor stiffened…"and I came across this chapter called Human Timelord's" Jenny smiled "it was about metacrisis's and regeneration's that went wrong-" The Doctor became more relaxed and sighed. But he still hadn't gotten what Jenny was trying to tell him.

"-and info on regeneration's when human's became half Timelord and timelord's became half human" The Doctor was out of his seat in an instance "why didn't you say so" he grinned "where's this book?" he asked quickly.

"In my room" Jenny answered just as her father sprinted out the door. Jenny jumped out of her seat grabbing her half eaten, burnt pancake and followed him down the hallway to her room. Her father grabbed the book and flipped through the pages, he read quicker than she could and grinned maniacally running to the Tardis control panel.

Jenny was puffing by the time she got to the control room, and as soon as she was there her dad shouted "Hold on tight!" and the Tardis became crazy, bumping around here and there Jenny just managed to grab the railing before falling over the side.

The Tardis appeared near the small brick house. "Wilfrey, Wilfrey open up" The doctor banged on the door. Wilfrey answered and the Doctor stormed in "Ok I know a way of fixing it so that she doesn't burn up, we can fix her!" The doctor said smiling.

"Sorry who are you?" Wilfrey asked confused.

"Uh…oh not again. Jenny, you explain I need to get the phone book" He ran down the hall. "Um hi again" Jenny said shyly

"What just happened?" Wilfrey asked

"Well when a Timelord is dying they change face, body, personality, but not memories," Jenny said "That" she pointed to her dad "is the doctor".

"Oh my god no, doctor you said you would be fine, you said you weren't going to die" Wilfrey said

"Sorry Wilf I didn't want you to blame your self, I wasn't planning on coming back. But I am back and I'm going to fix what I've done" The doctor said triumphantly.

"So all you have to do is make her remember and then do that timie wimie thing and she wont die?" Wilfrey asked The Doctor nodded.

"So will it definitely work Doctor?" Wilfrey asked, but The Doctor didn't answer as he checked the time and place. "Doctor?" Wilfrey asked again. But the Tardis had stopped and he had left through the door.

No the Doctor wasn't sure this would work but he was sure that Jenny was brilliant…and that was because she was his daughter. Stopping the Tardis purposefully in front of Donna was the easiest way to make her remember and was the fastest idea he had. He opened the door and found Donna staring at him

"What?" Donna asked "What?" again and then her face started to cringe and she opened her eyes widely as they started to glow "But it just appeared…out of thin air…the Tardis…what?...I…Doctor?"

"Yeah I regenerated I've found away to let you remember and not burn up" She looked confused and searched her brain, yes she knew what regeneration was. "Oh" she said and then she slapped him "you made me forget," she cried and then her head began to burn "Oh my god…my head…Doctor make it stop" Donna cried.

By then Wilfrey was out of the Tardis and so was Jenny they looked at The Doctor and wondered what he was going to do. Jenny knew what he must do, but did he have what he needed. The Doctor grabbed Donna and with help from Wilfrey brought her inside. He lay her down on the grating and ran down the hallway to retrieve something. Wilfrey sat next to Donna cradling her head, he whispered to her calming her down, hoping and praying that this would work.

The Doctor suddenly appeared holding only a flask. Jenny was surprised where was all the equipment…what was he going to do, drink tea and watch Donna die. Wilfrey looked up at The Doctor when he tried to bring Wilfrey away from her "what are you going to do Doctor?" The Doctor wouldn't answer.

"Jenny take him to the kitchen stay with him there" The Doctor told her, but she refused "we'll stay here"

The Doctor sighed knowing he didn't have time to argue, he then grabbed his sonic screwdriver and shoved it into the Tardis control panel, there was a huge flash and Jenny blinked rapidly "what happened" she heard Wilfrey ask. Jenny's eyesight had returned quicker and realising what The Doctor had done she turned to Wilfrey "he's put himself and Donna in a kind of force field so we can't do anything…" Wilfrey looked terrified and angry at the same time.

Wilfrey wasn't sure if he trusted The Doctor anymore…no he didn't trust this girl of this man…he didn't even know if the man was The Doctor. He ran to Donna but only got as far as the force field would let him. He watched not being able to do anything as The Doctor just stood there looking down on Donna his granddaughter not doing a thing as she writhed in pain.

The Doctor winced at every gasp and cry from Donna, at every shout and swear from Wilfrey and at the possibility of Donna not making it. Donna began to glow all over and her cries ceased as her last breath left her, a golden like smoke lifting from her pale, pale lips. Wilfrey watched in horror as his granduaghter breathed her last, he fell to the floor in despair. Jenny gasped, her father wasn't doing anything. Donna was dyeing...no Donna was dead, had her father just killed her, Donna Noble who he had talked about with such love and friendship. "Donna, oh she was brilliant," he would say with a sad smile "I'll never forget her" he kept telling Jenny. But what he had just done contradicted all of what he had said. Her father, The Doctor had killed Donna Noble Jenny realised as she stared at the non moving body and at the stranger standing over it.

* * *

**Sorry it's pretty short, did you like the ending of this one...What could happen next?...One more chapter to go!...**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED THIS OR EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T!**


	7. Is She?

**Chapter 7:**

**Is She...?**

Jenny sat on the ground staring with sadness at the stranger she had thought was her father…

Wilfrey lay on the ground staring with hatred at the stranger he had thought was Donna's exciting adventure…

The Doctor stood over Donna, like an archangel…hoping for her to hold on. He then grabbed the flask and poured the contents around the Donna's head letting the tea's steam surrounded Donna's pale face. The Doctor held his breath as the steam died, there was no sign of her chest rising and falling with life, and there was no sign of life at all. The Doctor fell to the ground somewhat awkwardly he had killed Donna Noble.

The force field, around The Doctor and Donna, disappeared and Wilfrey fell over Donna crying for her. But Jenny stayed away not sure what to do, not sure what to think. Well what would you do if your father changed faces and then killed his so-called best friend right in front of you? Wilfrey turned to the man, he looked at his face, there were no tears and there was no frown upon his face only a blank expression. Wilfrey grabbed the man's jacket "you killed her, why did you kill her, why!" Wilfrey shouted at him, he shook the man in rage…

There was a sigh…Wilfrey gasped before turning to the dead Donna, there was no movement…But that sigh had he imagined it…Wilfrey went back to the man who posed as The Doctor "your murdered her!" he cried. Wilfrey was pulled away from The Doctor and hugged, red hair flying everywhere over his face, he pulled back to see who it was "Donna!"

Donna pulled away from her grandfather and looked at The Doctor who was still staring blankly at the spot where she had died "Doctor?" she asked, he didn't move and then she slapped him, he still didn't move. Donna went to slap him a second time, but he stopped her hand, staring at her with a still blank look. He grabbed her and hugged. "I'm sorry," he said.

Jenny ran up to The Doctor and hugged him; she shouldn't have doubted her father. Wilfrey looked at The Doctor, who would not look him in the eye's "how?" he asked, "Jenny found a book which told us what to do…and I couldn't do what it said to do, so using some info that the book gave me that I didn't have before I worked out my own way of bringing Donna back" and then The Doctor was slapped again, not by Donna or Jenny but by Wilfrey "and you didn't know it would work, she could have died" and then Wilfrey hugged him.

The Doctor was ashamed of himself for even considering what he had done to Donna, but there was no way he would of considered doing it the other way. He had to have killed a Timelord and there were only two in the whole of the universe left him and Jenny. There was no question about killing Jenny and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave Jenny alone in this world.

The Doctor introduced Amy to Donna, who surprisingly became very good friends. They all decided to travel together in the end The Doctor, Jenny, Amy Pond and Donna Noble and they did travel.

When it came time for Amy to get married she left and got married, when it came time for Donna to leave and get on with her life she did and when it came time for Jenny to start her own adventure she left with Jack and they went on there adventure together.

Now The Doctor is never alone, he has companion's here and there in space…there scattered some where lost, some still are but when The Doctor makes a promise he keep's it. He may be a few years or…fifty late but his promise will keep true. The Doctor will wonder only for a short time, he'll search for the really brilliant people, the one's who need an escape…the one's who wish for an impossible adventure.

Maybe his next adventure will be with you…

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed the whole thing. I feel very disappointed with the ending...I'm sorry. Thank you everyone for putting up with my terrible grammer and spelling. If you liked this one I'm thinking of writing a second. If you want me to write a second tell me and I will! THANKZ!


End file.
